Fate
by SugaSuga09
Summary: Horatio must face his past when the lives of the ones he loves are put in danger. What happens when his greatest enemy jeopardizes the life of his son?


3 Months later….

It had been three months since the team had been cleared from the IAB investigation and Ryan's name had been cleaned. Least to say, the whole team were quite happy with how things had turned out to be. And for once, Horatio didn't have to worry about risking the lives of those he loves.

Ryan was okay, he sincerely considered the next time he meets a woman, he would double check who she is, before deciding to ask her out. But for now, he has his freedom to enjoy life again.

Natalia was totally happy, she is finally in a good place and surrounded by good people. And that is all she needed. Though she made need more convincing from Ryan. But for now, she is completely happy.

Tripp realize the moments that happened, passes by you quickly. And he realized that it was probably time to settle down and have that perfect time with someone and not waste a single moment. He couldn't just hold on to a failed marriage forever, he needed to find someone again.

Walter knew that the only way he could look forward for tomorrow's future, is by continuing to do what he loves. And he began to realize that the only way he could do that was to continue standing through thick and thin with his team.

Calleigh's life changed completely, he always knew that she was meant to be a mother, and in a time span, life gifted her with two precious children. He truly understood, the feeling was joyous.

Eric is standing beside her through the whole process of her entry of motherhood. And he is happy that she has someone to support her. And they also know that the rest of the team would always be there to support them.

They were okay, they are okay.

But what about him?

He has always avoided that question, in particular.

The last three months were quite a rollercoaster for him. He had to deal with the reinstatement of his team. Put back the lab that lost some of its credibility.

But now everything seemed to be ok.

Kyle would be back in four weeks, and he couldn't wait to see him and hug him.

He had missed him a lot, but he didn't show it. They had a few webcam communications, but it wasn't the same. He missed embracing him in his arms. It was his job to miss him, to hold his own son.

He might've missed the most important moments that a father would've enjoyed.

Like finding out for the first time he was going to be a dad.

Feeling him inside of his mother's stomach.

His first kick.

The first ultrasound.

The birth.

_That_ day would've been the best day of his life, to carry him in his arms, and be able to whisper to his ear that he was his father.

But to his reality, it never happened. He had to wait sixteen years to meet his own son. Sixteen years to hear him say _Dad or Daddy. _

That opportunity was taken away from him, when Julia left.

_Julia_

For the past nine months, he has been paying for the costs and expenses of the clinic. He felt responsible for her, for what lead her to this. He did his best to call every week and check how she was doing. He went to see her a couple of times, but from afar, never up close. He was afraid to see her and cause erupt emotions. Her doctor told him that she had a few relapses the last two months, but now they have her on a new medication. He is hoping that with this new medication, she is able to get better.

For Kyle.

For_ him?_

When he first saw her again, after sixteen years, it was like seeing a ghost. She had been his first love, after Yelina.

She was very beautiful, her hair was bright like the sun. Nothing compared to the bright golden waterfall that fell down her shoulders.

Her beautiful skin, was delicate, yet firm. She had a body that would drive any man crazy. And he was one of those men.

He knew she had many lovers, before and after they had been together.

But to be honest, the greatest part of his life was when he was with her. They had a wonderful good six months. He had even thought of proposing to her as soon as he had finished his undercover assignment. He was planning to confess his real name, the moment that he got out, he was going to ask her to be his wife.

But he never got a chance before she left.

Then, sixteen years later, she came back to his life the same way she had left. Like lighting.

She told him that she had kept her pregnancy a secret because she didn't want to burden him.

_But how can she think that a child would burden him? _

_When they were together, hadn't they discussed about their future?_

_Didn't they argue about how many children they were going to have? _

_So why did she think that their child would be a burden? _

He would've had been really happy with the news. He would have done everything to protect and care for them. And love them.

Though he can't change the past, but he can now change the future. His son needed him the most and he wasn't going to walk out on him or his mother.

He can't walk away from Julia, at least not now.

She didn't have anyone, her mother had died soon after she left Kyle with her. She had no brother or sister that she knew of. And her father died when she was just an infant.

When he met her, she was just a young beautiful girl, who was barely surviving with a part time job at a Pensacola military clinic. She lived in a small basement apartment. She was like any other person, who was just trying to make a living.

_She looked young and innocent, like a little girl. And that vulnerability is what made him fall for her. He fell deeply and completely in love with her. _

_He gave her everything he had, but one day she just left._

_No letter, no message, nothing. As if she never existed. He did everything to find her, traced her cell, searched her apartment, looked at every DMV record. But then, he rationalize that she just didn't want to be found. _

_And he stopped, he decided to close that door forever. _

_But fate had other reasons, of course._

_And that fate was Kyle. _

_His son. _

He gave one more glance at Julia and walked away.


End file.
